1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inexpensive, permanent security bar assembly and to a method for installing the security bar, whereby to prevent unauthorized entry into certain guarded areas. Moreover, this invention also relates to an improved means by which to easily form interconnections between a pair of closely spaced structural support members (such as to form a ladder, interconnections for conduit runs, or the like).
2. Prior Art
It often is desirable to have available a reliable assembly and a technique by which to easily install the assembly in order to block entry to a guarded area. By way of example, certain local laws require that when a fluid duct (e.g. such as that used in an air conditioning system) extends through the roof of a structure, means must also be provided to prevent burglars from entering the duct at the exterior, whereby to unlawfully gain access to the interior of the structure. Other applications for which it may be desirable to guard against an unauthorized entry include windows, sky lights, and machinery inspection stations.
However, few efficient security bars are known which are adapted to be reliably interfaced with an area to be guarded in order to block entry thereto by a burglar or other unauthorized personnel. Moreover, conventional security bars (of unitary construction) are not adapted to be assembled across an area having a variety of dimensions. What is more, the conventional security bar must be typically assembled and installed from a location exterior to the area being guarded. Such installation may be both difficult and hazardous, in the event that the exterior of the guarded area is either in an inaccessible or unsafe location. What is still more, the utilization of conventional security bars is limited as a consequence of the relatively high cost of fabrication and the complex or time consuming technique by which the bar is typically installed. Hence, the flexibility of conventional security bar assemblies is greatly limited.
Examples of conventional security bar arrangements may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,662,117 Mar. 13, 1928; 3,932,899 Jan. 20, 1976.